The liquid crystal display technology, as one of most widely used display technologies at present, is widely applied in TV sets, mobile phones, public information display and other fields. The image quality of the liquid crystal display is an important technical index for products using the liquid crystal display technology. A liquid crystal display device is one of common displays at present, and a Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) is a mainstream product among various liquid crystal display devices.
An array substrate is an important component of the liquid crystal display device. In the prior art, generally, the array substrate is provided therein with a common electrode line for providing the common voltage required by the liquid crystal display device.
However, the common electrode line has high resistance, so a voltage drop on the common electrode line is also high, so that the homogeneity of display is reduced.